


Dropping by

by Dmonius



Series: Teenage Dreams [3]
Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dmonius/pseuds/Dmonius





	Dropping by

Of course, Wally had to be the first to come over. Shayera assumed that it would take him only a few more months until he would be granted his own key by her parents. Her mother referred to him as her best friend – and concerning the decency and depth of her other friendship's, he seemed to be her only true friend in the world.  
Best girlfriend seemed to be the appropriate term. He sat on her bed, and was merely vibrating through her sheets out of expectation about who exactly was going to come over for a visit.  
“I still can't believe you did this,” he exclaimed when she returned with the pizza and the coke.  
“And why? You know, I'm plain, evil and cool. That's why you love me. I just do it.”  
“What's it you do?” Wally asked with a confused grimace on his face.  
“A deed without a name,” she remarked. It was rather disillusioning that he didn't recognize the quote from Miss Bertinelli's English class, but then she remembered that he nearly failed with a D, and tried no to think about it. “Did you do your homework for the project?”  
“I must admit that I didn't do it that thoroughly,” Wally said.  
“How so? And how untypical.”  
“I thought if I did it it like the kind of... wonk you're from time to time... Dick probably wouldn't find me... interesting. I don't want to give away a false impression, so I read the material, but didn't do anything in detail.”  
“That's what you're doing,” Shayera said.  
“What? I didn't do anything in detail.”  
“Not that point, you stupid jerk!” Shayera said. “You're giving away a completely false impression! You're Wally West – the fastest runner in Metropolis and certainly this hemisphere, a zealous, nice student who would do anything to get a mark as good as possible. You don't want to give away another impression, and now read the text and do your homework.”  
“But...”  
“One other word out of you, and you will be the fastest runner in Metropolis at this hemisphere – with a limb.“  
The bell rang, and Shayera didn't do anything, but watching Wally closely and with narrowed eyes when she left the room and walked down the stairs. She opened the door, and greeted Donna Prince.  
“Hello, Donna...come in,” Shayera said when she signalized her to enter the house.  
“So, who's there?” Donna asked.  
Shayera looked at her for a moment; she was a complete mirror of her mother. They both looked more like twins than like mother and daughter, and they were totally gorgeous, with the long black hair which was a complete contrast to her younger sister, blue orbs instead of eyes...and so slender, Shayera couldn't be anything but envious.  
The bell rang again, and during her turnaround, she just said: “Wally's upstairs. You can join him.”  
“Sure.”  
Donna went upstairs and Shayera waited a second to breathe out heavily before she opened the door and greeted Dick more warmly than expected: “Hey, Dick.”  
Dick, wearing a blue sweater vest which had probably costed more than anything Shayera wore on that evening and had in her closet, smiled: “Hey, Shayera. What's up?”  
“Not a thing,” she just said and let him in. As he walked upstairs, she just stared on his back and the nice ass, and out of joy, she almost forgot that Roy rang two times until she could hear him and open the door.  
***  
Tim lay on Cassie's large bed, with his best friend next to him, and they both watched a very old episode of the Golden Girls together. At the time Rose had been hit by a newspaper the second time, and Sophia had just made a remark about Blanche being a slut, the door rang and Miss Prince called Cassandra to come down and greet a guest.  
Tim, who did not really care and just expected Steph to drop by, continued watching the Golden Girls and actually started laughing out loud at a rather funny scene he had probably seen a hundred times in the past. Then, he grabbed his glass of milk and an OREO cookie as he heard how Cassie and the guest walked upstairs.  
“Hey, Cassie, hey, Stephanie,” he yelled out of the room.  
“Did he just call me Stephanie?”  
“You know, he does that when he's thinking he's on the cool side of life,” Cassie remarked.  
They entered the room, and with the first sight of Conner Kent standing at the threshold of the room, Tim dumbed his second OREO cookie in his glass of milk and made a surprised sound out of sudden amazement. Cassie just seemed to have a devilish grin on her face.  
***  
“Hey, Wally...shall I give you a ride?”  
Wally just turned around and stared at Dick for a long moment; from the corner of his eye, he could see how Shayera had an inquiring look on her face and squeezed the handle of the opened door. “EhmyeahIyeahehmIyeah...,” Wally said, and again, the speed of his body was again his greatest enemy. He sighed and focused, with his heart now beating fast and strong down at his feet, and said: “Surewhynot.”  
Roy stared at him with the usual mixture of confusion and rejection that he already had had anytime Wally had tried to say anything during the preparation of the projekt. Roy said to Donna: “What did he say?”  
“I think he would like to join Dick,” Donna said while she looked down and her hands were closing her jacket. She didn't look as disapprovingly as Roy, but Wally still just glanced at Dick, who smiled at him nicely and grabbed his arm.  
“Come on, Wally, Alfred's waiting for us,” he said. “See you, guys!”  
Wally had never been inside a limousine before and it became really exhilerating when the window that separated him and Dick from the driver moved down and he saw THAT hat and heard that British accent. It kind of helped him to get rid of that nasty feeling in his guts  
“Where does the young Master West live, Master Dick?”  
“Around the corner, Alfred. A street before the LexCorp factory in the second street,” Dick said.  
“Howdoyouknowthat?” Wally asked. “You'veneverbeentomyplace.”  
“What did you say? Could you slow down?” Dick asked.  
“How...,” Wally started and turned red again out of excitement. “do you know...”  
“...where you live?”  
Wally just nodded and kept his head down, so that Dick wouldn't see that the indistinguishable line between his hair and his head (and he was not sure whether his was actually going to work); even his shoes seemed to have this nice color of red.  
“Well, I've seen you around,” Dick just answered.  
The silence that followed was unusual and demure; the online noise seemed to be Alfred's constant humming that was unusually in line with the engine. Wally kept on staring at his feet as he felt Dick's finger poking him at the shoulder.  
“Are you still with me?” Dick asked.  
“No, no, I mean, yesyes, but–,” Wally said, but got interrupted by Alfred.  
“We've reached Master West's house,” the chauffeur said.  
“Pity,” Dick said and reached to Wally. “Do you have any plans for the weekend?”  
“Nono...not yet, at least,” Wally said. “You?”  
“Sure. Wanna come?”

***  
Tim didn't keep on staring for the time Conner Kent spent with Cassandra and him, but whenever he was sure he had a chance, he tried to take a look and watched the other boy closely for a few moments. He got a look at the arms and the six-pack under the tight black shirt and smiled – at first. But as time went by, he could see the flirtatious nature of the conversation those two had and how little Kon spent time on talking, looking, gazing to him. Being the fifth wheel was something Tim could handle – being neither the oldest nor the youngest son in a group of four –, but nevertheless his mood shifted and shifted until he decided to go to the toilet.  
Miss Prince stood in the front of her own room and watched him suspiciously. “What's up?” she asked.  
Tim looked her into the eye and lowered his head, murmuring something about how he wanted to go to the toilet. But when he came back, she still stood there, having shifted with her body that was now leaning against the doorframe.  
“I know that look,” she said.   
“Which look?”  
“Est-ce que tu as mal au coeur, mon cher garcon?” she asked, spitballing about his feelings and hitting the bullseye. Are you lovesick, my dear boy?  
“Un peu,” he answered, still looking down. A little.  
“You would make a very happy mother if you decided to hit on my daughter,” she said and stroked his shoulder tentatively. “But I'm sure she's not what you're aiming for, hm?”  
“I would be lying if I told you I was.” He felt the head in his chest; his homosexuality hasn't been much of a topic when it came to other people apart from his best friend. Not even Dick or Jason knew what he was feeling – and what he had felt during the peaks of his puberty.  
“There are so many boys, Tim. This one's just a jerk, I think.”  
Tim heard how the door to Cassie's room opened and how she shouted his name: “Tim!”   
She and Conner stood at the threshold; he had his hand on her shoulder and looked rather surprised to see him here. A short glance at his watch had told him that he had been out for fifteen minutes.  
“What's up, pal?” Kon asked.  
“Tim just told me that he isn't feeling very well,” Miss Prince said.  
“Should I drive him home?” Kon asked – and Tim could feel how his hope and his heart jumped up and down.  
But then, Miss Prince said: “I think I'll drive him home.”


End file.
